


You Can't Be Mad, Right?

by I_Ship_It_21



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: Dallon can't be mad right?, Dallon leaves him alone for a week, M/M, Ryan can't cook, Ryan is basically me, and has bad impulse control, i think it's kinda fluff?, its cute, its not complete chaos, or at least my attempts at it, shockingly not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Ship_It_21/pseuds/I_Ship_It_21
Summary: Ryan gets lonely and has bad impulse control, then Dallon comes home. He can't be mad though, right?





	You Can't Be Mad, Right?

Ryan was alone. Dallon had left him for a week, seven days, 168 hours, 10,080 minutes, and he was already bored out of his mind. Well, obviously he was bored, he calculated how many hours and minutes were in a week. But not only was he bored, he was also lonely. He had tried to contact friends and make plans but everyone that he tried was busy.

He was laying on the couch, scrolling through the apps on his phone, some random movie playing for background noise, when he came across a post. It was simple, just some girl he used to go to school with posting pictures of her new dog. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'a dog could keep me company.' and with that thought it was set, he was getting a dog tomorrow.

It was nearly noon when he arrived at the shelter. He walked in and went directly to the woman at the front desk.

"Hello," she smiled, "are you here for a dog or cat?"

"Dog please."

"Alright, come with me."

He nodded and they walked to the back, passing a room where only meows could be heard and entering a room full of barking. 

He took his time looking at, talking to, and playing with all the dogs, spending over an hour in the room. There were three that really seemed to like him, so he had three to choose from. The first one was a beautiful black lab Australian shepherd mix , the second was a tiny pomeranian, and the third was a husky golden retriever mix. The woman came back in and asked him if he had decided and he told her his dilemma. Her solution was simple, he could go into the back room and she would bring them in one at a time so he could actually play with them and find which one he connected with more. After that he had made a decision, he just hoped Dallon wouldn't be mad, after all he never asked if this was okay.

The days passed faster now as Ryan actually had something to do and soon enough it was the day Dallon was due home. Ryan was rushing around the house, trying to get everything in order and Dallon had just texted him saying he'd be there in ten minutes. 

"Okay," he said to the dog, "the house looks okay, so he won't be mad about that. I've got dinner planned, I did the dishes, I did laundry. He can't be mad, right?" Then he heard the car pull in the driveway. He took a deep breath, "okay, we got this. It'll be fine. Now you sit and stay, I'll be back."

He walked to the front door to meet his boyfriend, at least he hoped he would still be his boyfriend after this. The door opened and Dallon walked in and set his stuff down but right before Ryan could even hug him a loud bark sounded through the house and Daisy, the black lab aussie mix came into the room.

"Ryan, what did you do?"

"I might've got a dog," he mumbled, eyes drawn to the floor.

Missy, the pomeranian came into the room next.

"Two dogs."

Then there was Buddy, the husky golden retriever mix. 

"Three dogs."

"Are there any more?"

"No," a meow was heard, "okay, I might've got a cat too."

Although he didn't originally want one but while at the shelter a kitten escaped and he instantly knew he had to have her. 

Ryan was bracing himself for the yelling or scolding to come, he knew Dallon was mad, he had to be. But it never came.

"Have you named them all?"

Ryan nodded.

"Want to tell me their names?"

Suddenly excited he ran over to the black lab aussie mix, "this is Daisy, she's the oldest of them all, she's five." Then he went to the husky retriever, "this is Buddy and he's only a year, he's just a little guy." He picked up the pom, "this is Missy and she's two." he handed her to Dallon, "and," he started looking around, "give me a minute." He ran out of the room, returning with a small black and white kitten, holding her like in The Lion King, "this is Sasha!"

Dallon laughed, "anyone else?"

"Well I bought Frederick, he's in the kitchen."

"Show me."

They walked into the kitchen but instead of some animal sitting there it was a small plant with purple flowers. 

"A plant?"

"His name is Frederick, don't be rude."

"Do you even know how to take care of a plant?"

"Nope! That's why you're gonna help me."

"Okay, whatever you say dear." Dallon turned around and saw a large water dish with four smaller dishes next to it, each having the animals names painted on them. "You really went all out for this, didn't you?"

Ryan nodded.

"So who painted the dishes?"

"I did. I bought some paint and it took a few hours, possibly a few days," he mumbled the last part.

"Why a few days?"

"I kept messing up, I'm not that great at painting it turns out," he laughed a little before changing the subject,  "so I'm gonna cook dinner now."

"Do you need any help?" Dallon asked, knowing Ryan wasn't the best in the kitchen.

"No,"  he wanted to do this himself, "go play with the animals, there's a basket of toys by the couch."

Dallon nodded, kissing Ryan's cheek before walking off. Once he was in the doorway he yelled over his shoulder, "if you need help or anything just yell for me."

"Okay, I will."

Dallon walked off and Ryan got busy, he wasn't attempting anything too extreme, just spaghetti and garlic bread. He started the sauce first, it was a homemade sauce, his grandmas recipe, then he started the water for the pasta, and lastly put the bread in the oven. 

It didn't take long for things to go wrong.

While attending to the sauce, the other pot boiled over, which he only realized when the boiling water hit his leg, while he was trying to fix that mess and start the pasta, the sauce began to scorch. In his attempts to save the sauce he didn't realize that he now didn't have enough water for the pasta and that it had boiled dry, resulting in the pasta burning. And, to top it all of, the bread burned in the oven. He managed to burn himself twice, there was water all over the floor, and none of the food was even edible. He was done. He just sank to the floor and sat in the water, his leg hurt, his hand hurt, and his heart hurt. He tried so hard, he wanted this so badly, to prove that he wasn't entirely useless in the kitchen, but he failed. And yeah, he did cry a little bit, he was just so upset. And, of course, as soon as that started, Dallon was in the kitchen next to him, trying to figure out what catastrophe struck the kitchen. 

Deciding to ask about the mess later, Dallon focused on why his boyfriend was crying. He got on the floor so they were eye level, "Ry, baby, what happened? Did you get hurt?"

Ryan nodded, "everything went wrong and I burned my hand and my leg. It hurts."

"Okay, come to the couch," Dallon got up carrying Ryan to the couch and laying him on it before leaving to get ice packs for the burns, "here," he said, handing them to Ryan, "keep the ice on them and it'll stop some of the pain."

Ryan nodded before Dallon disappeared back into the kitchen. He took in his surroundings, there was a tray of black what he thinks used to be bread on the counter, water all over the floor, black pasta? in one of the pots, and scorched sauce that was burned onto the saucepan... How?

He shook his head before grabbing the mop to deal with the mess, he was really tired but it didn't matter, he had to take care of Ryan; the boy was very distraught over this and hurt himself, Dallon wasn't gonna make him deal with this. He mopped up the water first, then threw away the bread and pasta, then he scraped out what he could of the sauce before putting it in the sink and filling it with water so the burnt on sauce would come off easily. He then made Ryan some hot cocoa in his favorite mug to hopefully cheer him up and ordered pizza to be delivered.

He walked out of the kitchen, seeing Ryan still on the couch but now he was clinging to Buddy with his face buried in the dog's fur, with the other two on either side of him and the cat on top of the couch. He set the mug down on the coffee table before sitting next to him.

"Ryan?"

"Hmm?" he responded, not lifting up his head.

"Can you look at me?"

He lifted his head slightly, just enough for Dallon to see his eyes.

Dallon sighed, knowing that was the best he would get, "everything is cleaned up."

Ryan nodded.

"I also ordered pizza and made you hot chocolate," he gestured to the mug on the coffee table.

Ryan's eyes followed his hand, settling on the mug, before looking back at him.

"I was thinking that once the pizza got here we could just stay here and watch movies. Does that sound okay to you?"

Ryan nodded before softly saying, "yeah."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a blanket."

"They're in the dryer."

Dallon nodded and set off to get it,  hearing an "ow, fuck!" as soon as he was out of the room. As always, Ryan burnt his tongue on his hot chocolate.

He returned in seemingly perfect time, as soon as he threw Ryan the blanket, the doorbell rung, signaling pizza. The dogs barking was a new thing but something they'd have to get used to happening whenever the doorbell rang.

The pizza was put down and a stack of movies were picked out. They cuddled up together under the blanket with all the new pets around them and ate in silence while watching the first movie. Halfway through the second movie was when the silence was broken.

"Dall, are you mad at me?"

"No," Dallon turned to look at him, "why?"

"I adopted four animals without talking to you, I ruined dinner, and  pretty much ruined tonight by hurting myself."

"Baby, I'm not mad, I'm a little annoyed that you didn't talk to me before doing it and by the amount but I've been thinking about getting  pet for a while now. And you didn't ruin anything, never apologize for getting hurt, you didn't purposely do it. As for dinner, I know your cooking streak. I know you didn't mean to and that you tried but you always get distracted and you probably had the heat on too high. I'm not mad about it, I'm just happy that I'm with you again and that you didn't hurt yourself too badly."

He nodded, "just once I want to cook something successfully."

"Why don't you let me help you next time, I'm not the best cook but I'm not that bad. I can help."

"Okay," Ryan said before yawning. 

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Do you?"

"I'm tired but I'll stay up if you want."

"I wanna sleep."

Dallon nodded and they shut everything off and went to bed. Their bed was now a lot more crowded but it didn't matter, they both loved the new additions to the house. Also, Ryan tried taking care of Frederick but sadly the plant only lasted about a month, and yes, he cried when they had to throw the dead plant away.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Ryan is me


End file.
